Is this correct?
by Lucrecia Arctica
Summary: ¿Cómo había pasado todo aquello? Ella era una chica solitaria ¿por qué el toque de sus manos se sentía correcto? Si tuviera que evitar que esto sucediera ¿lo haría? ¿Podría sobrevivir sin conocer el toque de sus manos? Sin su voz... aunque aquello la llevara por el sendero que quería evitar...


¡Hola! Recién acabé el anime de Brothers Conflict y voy en el tomo 6 de las novela x3 sobra decir que pienso que están buenísimas, no entiendo porque fanfiction no se ha llenado de fanfics de esta serie ¡tiene demasiado donde sacar! Como soy del team Natsume (mi bonito, amado y perfecto Nat 3) les traigo una versión de esta pareja. Espero que les guste y me den sus opiniones, probablemente teng capítulos más, agradezco que se pasen por aquí ¡muchas gracias!

**Título: Is this correct?** (soy mala para los títulos, forgive me)

**By: **Lucrecia Arctica

**Disclaimer:** Brothers Conflict no me pertenece, en mi mundo se queda Ema con Natsume y hay tanto romanticismo que enferma

**Summary: **¿Cómo había pasado todo aquello? Ella era una chica solitaria ¿por qué el toque de sus manos se sentía correcto? Si tuviera que evitar que esto sucediera ¿lo haría? ¿Podría sobrevivir sin conocer el toque de sus manos? Sin su voz... aunque aquello la llevara por el sendero que quería evitar...

**-:-:-:-:-**

**Ch. 1 Acercamiento**

¿Cómo había pasado todo aquello? Ella era una chica solitaria porque no tenía muchos amigos y su padre se encontraba muy ocupado; no solía pensar en sí misma para no recordarse que estaba sola y de pronto ¿dónde había quedado toda esa soledad? Ahora, si tuviera que hacerlo ¿podría estar sola nuevamente? Con todos esos sentimientos revoloteando en su corazón... ¿podría olvidar si fuera necesario? ¿Podría salir adelante?

Sintió una mano ajena acomodando suavemente un rizo rebelde detrás de su oreja, la mano acarició su mejilla con cuidado con el dorso haciéndola erizar.

Había sido tierno, era la única palabra que tenía para definirlo. Había sido incluso más tierno de lo que se habría imaginado que podía ser. Abrió los ojos, y miró hacía el compañero junto a él, sus ojos se veían por reflejo en la oscuridad, la mirada que le dirigió la hizo estremecer nuevamente. Ese tipo de miradas, que son, como si estuviera viendo al mundo entero frente a sus ojos, como si la mirara a ella y viera su mundo enfrente, sus mejillas enrojecieron ante ese pensamiento.

Se acercó a ella y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, sintió su pecho desnudo contra su piel, se acunó en su cuello para que no pudiera ver su expresión y ahí con solo el silencio de su respiración acompasando todo, se sintió muy cerca de él. Pudo sentir un dulce beso en la frente, mientras sus manos podían sentir el sudor perleado de la ancha espalda corriendo, siendo cobijada, protegida...

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó en un susurro, como si cualquier sonido podría romper la atmósfera que compartían

-Sí... –respondió sintiendo como la voz se quebraba por la pena.

Sintió como la abrazó más fuerte pero sin hacerle daño, pensó por un momento que aquella muestra de afecto podría valerle para vivir 200 años.

-Estoy tan feliz... podría morir en este instante

-Eso no –dijo alarmada –no es la clase de cosas que deberías decir Natsume –el exalto hizo que involuntariamente levantara la mitad del cuerpo de la cama, se cubrió rápidamente con la sábana cuando recordó su desnudez.

Él se incorporó con una sonrisa de plena euforia en el rostro y nuevamente la estrechó dulcemente hacia si como antes.

-Decide –le dijo al oído y se separó para quedar frente a frente a ella, mirada con mirada –escógeme –tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le besó la frente -sé solo mía por favor... –la beso en los labios con una mezcla de ternura y pasión.

Una súplica. Que debía hacer...

**-:-:-:-:-**

Hacía ya casi dos años que se encontraba en la casa Asahina viviendo con sus hermanos, muchas cosas habían pasado. Ella ya iba a la universidad y sacaba buenas notas, su vida era tranquila y bastante feliz; excepto por los acosos frecuentes de sus hermanos. Es un poco vergonzoso cuando vives en la misma casa de una persona a la cual le gustas, pero aún más cuando son más de uno. Con el tiempo, todos expresaron hacia ella sus sentimientos de forma adecuada y de algún modo también lo hicieron del conocimiento de los otros; continuamente se sentía atrapada entre discusiones que la llevaban a la idea de que quizá y vivir ahí era una mala idea, fue así como peleándose por ella la orillaron a una decisión de la cual no eran conscientes.

Cuando empezaban las provocaciones lo único que quería era escapar, pero las voces llegaban hasta su habitación; no tenía a donde huir, en la universidad la hubieran encontrado fácilmente Subaru y Yuusuke, ella tenía exámenes, tareas. Necesitaba tranquilidad para sus deberes y también paz para su alma. Fue así cuando después de presenciar una gran discusión entre Tsubaki y Azusa que sin que ellos lo notaran (era lo peor, que en medio de las grandes discusiones la olvidaban, a ella que era el motivo de la discusión) y salió de casa sin rumbo fijo, estaba muy alterada y no tomó su cartera por lo cual no tenía otra opción que tomar un largo paseo.

-¿Ema? –preguntó una voz mientras se encontraba ensimismada mirando al atardecer -¿qué haces aquí?

No se figuró la opción de encontrar a Natsume, estaba cerca de su casa, simplemente camino sin rumbo. Se exaltó porque no quería que notara que había llorado pero fue inevitable, sus ojos hinchados la delataron. Él se inclinó a verla y le extendió un pañuelo.

-Te llevaré a casa- le dijo ayudándola

-No quiero ir ahora- Deja vú.

-Entonces, vamos a la mía para que estés más tranquila- no hizo más preguntas, ella aceptó.

Si algo podía decir Ema a favor de Natsume es que era confiable, pero por sobre todo a pesar de que había confesado sus sentimientos hacia a ella no la presionaba, no sabía si tenía que ver con que estuviera en otra residencia. Pero él parecía respetar el espacio que ella mantenía ante todos, podría quizá ser doloroso para él pero no lo hacía notar. Era cuidadoso con ella y lo notaba, pero no quería poseerla como si fuera un juguete que te peleas con tus hermanos menores como se sentía comúnmente y Ema apreciaba ello.

Una vez en casa de Natsume no pudo más y sacó todo lo que llevaba reteniendo hace tiempo, le platicó de cómo le estresaban las peleas entre ellos y como no podía concentrarse para estudiar, y de lo complicada que puede ser la universidad a veces. Él escuchó atentamente, sin interrumpirla con una expresión un poco triste.

-Lo siento –dijo ella –no debería quejarme así de la familia...

-Al contrario –cortó Natsume –es solo que creo que te hemos creado muchas molestias, incluyéndome, no quería que los sentimientos que tengo por ti te afectaran de esa forma

-¡Oh no! Natsume-san es diferente –replicó –al contrario de los demás, tú no me acosas constantemente ni me presionas

-Entonces tengo un punto a mi favor –dijo recuperando la sonrisa

-¿Ah?

Natsume rió y revolvió el pelo de Ema con cariño mientras ésta hacia pucheros. Él era realmente confiable, sentía que estando con él podía realmente estar tranquila. Como lo era un hermano mayor de verdad. Después de un rato de jugar videojuegos sintió que era momento de ir a casa, Natsume insistió en llevarla y debido a la hora y falta de dinero; resolvió que era lo más conveniente.

-Muchas gracias por traerme –dijo Ema con una sonrisa –me la he pasado muy bien hoy de verdad –comentó mientras estaba a punto de bajar del auto

-Espera –la detuvo el chico –quiero darte algo

Ella esperó hasta que Natsume encontró lo que buscaba y con el puño cerrado, puso en las manos abiertas de Ema el objeto.

-¿Una llave? –preguntó confundida

-La llave de mi departamento –aclaró –como sabes yo no estoy casi nunca y está prácticamente solo durante el día excepto por los gatos. Cuando quieras un poco de tranquilidad puedes ir ahí sin ningún problema

-Yo no podría...

-Claro que puedes somos hermanos ¿no?

Sabía claramente que era un recurso para obligarla a aceptar así que no tuvo más remedio. Natsume se despidió con una sonrisa, Ema solo pensaba en la llave que tenía en sus manos y lo que significaba en realidad. Aunque al fin y al cabo, el trillizo realmente era una persona confiable.

-:-:-:-

A pesar de la renuencia de Ema al principio por no utilizar la llave (cosa que no hizo durante un mes), la preparación para un examen final y la llegada de Fuuto después de su gira a la casa, cambiaron su percepción de las cosas. A mitad del estrés no tuvo más remedio que tomar la llave e irse de casa.

Como le había dicho Natsume, la casa estaba solitaria. Pulcramente limpiada y ordenada, los gatos fueron a recibirla un poco decepcionados de que no fuera su amo por lo que pronto se retiraron a dormir. Pensando aún si estar ahí está bien, encontró una nota sobre la mesa.

"Ema:

puedes tomar lo que quieras del refrigerador, si hay algo en especial que quieras no dudes en decírmelo. He separado un cajón del armario por si necesitas dejar algunas cosas.

N."

La sorpresa no tardó en llegar, hacía más de un mes que tenía la llave ¿Natsume había mantenido aquella nota durante todo ese tiempo esperando a que fuera? Observó el cajón señalado, era amplio y espacioso, como para guardar libros. Al principio pensó que era como esas parejas que pasan tanto tiempo juntos que terminan teniendo un espacio en el lugar del otro, se sacudió la cabeza para evitar el sonrojo, sonrió por todas las molestias que se había tomado con ella y se sintió agradecida. Se propuso estudiar y gracias a la quietud lo logró en poco tiempo, ya era hora de irse pero decidió dejar una nota a Natsume para agradecerle el espacio. No tenía nada que dejar, entonces colocó un lapicero dentro del cajón para no verlo tan vacío y sonrió ante su broma.

-:-:-:-

Debido al éxito de la vez primera (obtuvo un sobresaliente en su examen), Ema comenzó a frecuentar la casa de Natsume, a veces se lo cruzaba y en ocasiones no. Pronto comenzaron a tener un tipo de correspondencia por notas que era bastante graciosa. Un día Natsume dejó escrito "vuelvo temprano a casa y me encantaría comer sopa de miso", Ema no dudó y compró todo para preparar la sopa, él se disculpó diciendo que no lo decía en serio pero parecía encantado. Ella comenzó a dejar más cosas incluida una muda de ropa (debido a que un día llovió muy fuerte, por precaución) y dejaba cosas en la nevera de vez en cuando tanto para él como para ella, llena de notas por si no se encontraba. Comenzaron a ser muy cercanos a pesar de que no se hablaban demasiado frente a frente, Ema sentía que tenía alguien de confianza y pasó a ocupar un lugar importante como un hermano favorito pensaba, cosa que no le diría a ninguno de los demás jamás; el secreto también era parte del encanto de aquello que compartían Natsume y ella.

Al poco tiempo una tarde calurosa mientras leía una revista en casa con una paleta helada, Tsubaki apareció y se sentó a su lado, después de una plática banal preguntó:

-Hey Ema te has distanciado de Natsume ¿no es así? ¿Tuvieron una pelea?

-No ¿por qué lo dices? –el comentario sorprendió a Ema puesto que la realidad era lo contrario, nunca había sido cercana a ninguna persona como Natsume, bueno, quizá Juli cuyas escapadas lo dejaban sumamente enojado

-Es que ya no te trae pruebas de videojuegos, pensé que habían discutido –contestó con cierta esperanza.

Es verdad que ya no venía Natsume a la casa y es porque ahora ella iba a la suya, de esa forma le pasaba las pruebas de la compañía, de algún modo sintió alivio de que nadie sospechase, así no habría problemas pronto.

-:-:-:-:-

Pasando el tiempo, las visitas de Ema a casa de su hermano comenzaron no solo a ser por necesidad sino también un gusto. Ahora también iba en fines de semana para jugar videojuegos con él y platicar un poco; ellos eran amigos ahora. Un sábado el tiempo se les fue terminando un nivel especialmente difícil y cuando observó fuera una lluvia torrencial caía, puso su mano sobre la ventana empañada preguntándose como se iría a casa.

-No te vayas...

Natsume que durante todo ese tiempo a pesar de la cercanía nunca intentó ninguna movida, en ese momento se acercó por detrás de tal forma que su mano quedó sobre la de ella y su nariz sobre su cabello, cuyo olor aspiró quedamente.

-Quédate... –volvió a decir

-Pero los demás... van a preocuparse –el sonrojo por la cercanía de Natsume llenó toda su cara, su piel se sentía llena de descargas

-Llámales y diles que te quedarás con una amiga –le dio un beso en la cabeza delicadamente y se alejó de ella –prepararé la cena –concluyó con una sonrisa

Antes Ema hubiera hecho lo que sea por irse habiendo pasado lo anterior. Pero ya había pasado antes una noche con Natsume y él la había respetado, la lluvia realmente estaba muy fuerte y parecía que no había más remedio. Hizo lo que le dijo, Ukyo respondió que se cuidara y que fuera apenas despertara por la mañana; se sintió un poco mal por mentirle a su hermano pero al ver a Natsume preparando la cena con una sonrisa tan entusiasta en la cara, la culpa se le borró. Prepararon la cena y comieron entre chistes y otros comentarios, sus temas de conversación eran más variados ahora por lo que convivir ya era algo completamente natural. Ella tomó una ducha y tomó la muda de ropa que había dejado junto con unos pantalones de pijama del trillizo; cuando ella salió fue su turno. Fue hasta ese momento que Ema cayó en cuenta de que volvían a la situación de la cama, solo había una y uno tendría que dormir en el suelo, ahora si pensaba que era una mala idea haberse quedado.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el pelinaranja secándose el cabello con la toalla

-Es que... bueno, quiero dormir en el suelo, no se me hace justo hacerte pasar mala noche nuevamente por dormir en el suelo...

El mayor sonrió y se retiró la toalla del cuello, se acercó a ella pero manteniendo una distancia prudente.

-Podemos evitar tal cosa

-¿Pero cómo?

-Podríamos dormir en la misma cama –un silencio se apoderó de la habitación y la cara de Ema se llenó de color –es espaciosa, cada quien por su lado

Ema sintió que era lo justo, además era alguien en quien ya confiaba, así que estuvo de acuerdo. Durante la noche y ambos separados, no pudieron conciliar el sueño enseguida, un trueno sonó fuertemente y ello sobresaltó a la castaña; no le daban miedo los truenos pero esos en especial, parecían demasiado cerca haciéndola tiritar un poco.

-¿Puedo abrazarte? –la voz del chico interrumpió la habitación –pareces tener frío

Lo tenía, junto con los truenos, se sintió vulnerable.

-Está bien... –aceptó con un poco de duda. Los brazos de Natsume eran gruesos y ella no lo había notado, con el calor de su abrazo el frío se fue y el temblor por los truenos también. Su olor le llegaba fuertemente a la nariz inundándola, hace mucho que no se sentía tan protegida como en una burbuja.

-¿Te incomoda que estemos así? –preguntó

-No –respondió sincera –se siente bien

-:-:-:-:-

De haber sabido que aquella noche cambiaría su vida no sabría si la volvería a vivir de la misma forma. A partir de ese día, Natsume tomó aquella respuesta como una luz verde y comenzó un asedio lento y poco notorio contra ella. Comenzó a comprarle pequeños detalles que le adjuntaba a las notas, o dejar frases que podrían contener dejos románticos entre ellas. Ema sabía que eso estaba mal cuando una sonrisa ocupaba sus labios cuando veía el pequeño chocolate o cuando notaba que ahora su hermano se sentaba mucho más cerca de ella y la rozaba con frecuencia, y en vez de evitarlo su corazón latía deprisa ¿qué era ese sentimiento? De algún modo le gustaba y pensaba que no hacía mal a nadie. Ahora el pelirrojo se despedía de ella con un abrazo y a ella no podía gustarle más aquel gesto. Un día el protocolo fue diferente, en vez de soltarla enseguida sintió la mano de su hermano sobre su pómulo, instintivamente cerró sus ojos esperando pero pasó mucho tiempo y los abrió, viendo a un Natsume sorprendido que le mostraba una pestaña caída que le había retirado. Ema enrojeció al instante y salió corriendo de ahí presa de la vergüenza.

Sabía que era lo que había esperado, había esperado que él la besara y se había prestado a ello sin poner objeción y él lo había notado. Pensó que debía evitarlo de ahora en adelante, pero eso sería tomarle importancia y quizá era mejor hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido.

No pasó mucho antes de que Natsume mandara un mensaje a Ema para encontrarse para una tarde de juegos en su casa, aceptó con la resolución tomada en su mente: hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido. Claro que no era lo que él tenía en mente, jugaron y él fue directo sabiendo que ella lo evitaría.

-Aquella vez pensabas que iba a besarte ¿no es así?

-No, no lo creí... solo cerré los ojos por reflejo... –mintió aunque no sonó muy convincente

-Entonces no te molestaría si te besara ¿verdad? –refutó acercándose a ella.

La cara de sorpresa de Ema no la dejó expresar palabra y pronto las manos de Natsume se posaron en sus mejillas y la besó. Fue un beso dulce, acaramelado y húmedo, por vez primera Ema sintió que las piernas le temblaban tras un beso y su corazón latía muy fuerte, tanto que parecía a punto de estallar. Un sonrojo se cruzó en sus mejillas, miró hacia arriba con pena y Natsume la observaba con una mirada que nunca había visto antes.

-Estoy tan enamorado de ti... Ema...

Volvió a besarla y de nuevo el sin fin de emociones la inundó, se dejó llevar por todas ellas e incluso colocó las manos alrededor del cuello de su hermano.

-Te amo –confesó después de besarla y abrazarla fuertemente con protección.

-:-:-:-:-

La sensación que Natsume dejó en sus labios no podía borrarla, cada vez que se los tocaba un sonrojo automático la cubría como si los hubiera dejado sensibles. Se sentía desorientada aunque feliz de cierta forma, la vida se volvió de otra manera, no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando o no quería ser completamente consciente de ello.

Los pasos que Natsume daba hacia a ella ahora eran más directos, ahora la besaba con frecuencia y la mantenía abrazada durante largo tiempo. Ella se sentía abrumada ante tantas emociones y la sensación de paz, él la hacía sentir como en el cielo y no la presionaba. Afuera había un mundo que la desconocía y para él, era única; le decía que la amaba y su corazón daba brincos. En casa había un grupo peleándose por ella sin preguntarse lo que ella quería en verdad, y aquí, el pelirrojo solo se preocupaba por su bienestar, por lo que ella quería, por hacerla sentir bien.

Navidad pronto se acercaría, por lo que creo una coartada sobre salir con sus amigas para evitar la pelea entre sus hermanos por quien saldría con ella haciendo la fecha realmente abrumadora. Al final tendría que salir con todos y todos estarían enojados; pensaba evitarlo este año.

Aunque, por primera vez tenía un nombre en mente, cada vez que su teléfono sonaba sentía que el corazón se oprimía. No tenía caso mentirse, ella sabía claramente porque esperaba que él llamara, estaba enamorada, de Natsume, de su hermano. Era por eso que estar cerca de él se sentía tan bien, porque se sentía protegida y disfrutaba tanto de sus palabras, de su cercanía. Fue un enamoramiento lento y ella cayó sin darse cuenta. Pero a pesar de todo no podía decir nada, decidir por uno aunque ya lo hubiera hecho era romperle el corazón a los demás y eso era algo que no podía hacer, al menos no ahora, las cosas estaban bien como se encontraban ahora.

El pelirrojo no se hizo esperar y preguntó si tenía planes para navidad, ella aceptó la invitación intentando fingir indiferencia: una tarde habitual, pedir cena en casa y jugar videojuegos para no pasarla solos; sabiendo que cada uno no quería pasar aquella fecha con otra persona. Ella se arregló más de lo usual sin ser consciente de ello, cosa que el pelirrojo si notó con cierto entusiasmo. La tarde transcurrió tranquila y la cena fue divertida como siempre, cuando el mayor le preguntó si quería quedarse ella respondió que ya había avisado a casa antes de irse. Dijo que se quedaría con una amiga y que llegaría hasta mañana. Esto sorprendió a Natsume y lo llenó de ilusión, porque ella sabía que dormirían en la misma cama, quería decir que a ella no le molestaba... decidió llevar todo al siguiente nivel, pensando que quizá y había logrado llegar a tocar el corazón de su hermanita.

Sentados en la cama, él se aventuró para su usual sesión de besos y ella aceptó, sus corazones latiendo fuertemente, el estupor por la cercanía, el pelirrojo sintió las manos de Ema acariciar su cuello y lo animó a aventurarse por el suyo, bajó por la zona y lo beso levemente, ella suspiró pero no lo retiró. Siguió repartiendo besos por el lugar sintiendo como si las manos de ella se derritieran por su espalda, la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a él y cuidadosamente la recostó sobre la cama. El cuerpo de ella se tensó pero la tranquilizó con un beso, su cuerpo cedía sin oponerse, tomó un botón y lo desabrochó y ella no dijo nada. Sus intenciones no podían ser más claras.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó mirándola a los ojos, aun cuando la visión de su hermanita ahora pudiera sacarlo de control tenía que saber si ella realmente lo quería

-sí... –respondió con un susurro muy bajo, Natsume sintió como si estuviera en uno de sus más anhelados sueños

-¿Tú me quieres? –los ojos de Ema se abrieron fuertemente, él sabía que ella debía quererlo, lo veía en sus ojos; ella no era una de esas mujeres que se acostaban con cualquiera. Por su timidez... debía ser su primera vez incluso.

-Yo... –su voz se quebró y el temor intentando continuar se hizo presente en su rostro

-Shhhh –le dijo con una sonrisa y colocando un dedo sobre sus labios –entiendo lo que piensas

-Natsume... –era la primera vez que lo llamaba sin el san de sufijo ¿él entendía? ¿La conocía tanto como para saber? ¿La quería tanto como para comprender?

-Solo... –dijo delineando sus labios –no rompas mi corazón ¿está bien?

Ema se sorprendió de nuevo antes de sentir los labios de Natsume atacarla nuevamente.

-:-:-:-:-

¿Cómo había pasado todo aquello? Ella era una chica solitaria... él era su hermano... ¿por qué se sentía entonces tan preocupada y a la vez tan inmensamente feliz? Él la miraba, besaba sus manos, fue delicado. La trataba como un objeto frágil, con devoción y ella sentía que su pecho podía llenarse completamente de amor hacia a él.

-Soy tan feliz que podría morir... –volvió a repetir él mientras se quedaba dormido

Lo vio descansando y sonrió, acarició sus cabellos con las manos, sus labios parecieron susurrar su nombre... se sintió feliz, amada...

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

-:-:-:-

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, agradecería sus comentarios, hasta la próxima.

L.A.~


End file.
